


Being as in Love with You as I Am

by theandromedagalaxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theandromedagalaxy/pseuds/theandromedagalaxy
Summary: Snow days are always the best.





	Being as in Love with You as I Am

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays official-spec! hope u enjoy!!!! c: 
> 
> remember to brush ur teeth and floss daily, this shit will rot 'em

Usually, if the day ends in y, there’s not a fiasco you won’t sleep through. You’re a pretty heavy sleeper, if you do say so yourself, but Jane gets up from bed and Callie, the heat seeking missile that she is, snuggles into you, sharp edges and all. An elbow to the tit: what a way to start the day. 

Jane waking up for work means it’s the ass crack of dawn, still too early for your ass to get up. So you arrange Callie with all her pointy bits not jabbing into you and settle in for a little unconscious one on one time. Team work from home’s bonding exercises include sleeping til noon and an appreciation of no commute times. 

You let yourself doze until you hear Jane come back in and then roll onto your back to take a peek at her. Despite running a bakery, Mondays are office days of meeting clients and making spreadsheets and the whole pantsuit ensemble has kind of been doing things for you since day one. 

Jane, however, is still in her bathrobe, blearily looking out looking out the window. 

“Everything alright?” 

“No. It snowed last night. I don’t think the roads are even cleared yet, it’s still snowing. Shucks.” 

“Awww yiss, motherfuckin’ snow day. Come back to bed, Janey. Come get your snuggle on.” You’re still half asleep, voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. 

She looks at you for a second, and hey, the whole tank top, boxers and bathrobe ensemble is kind of doing things for you too. You think you win the staring contest because she sighs, heads for the door. “Maybe, I’ll get back to you on that.” You smile, knowing that Jane is calling out as Callie softly snores into your side. You know a big softy when you see one, and Jane is all sweet marshmallow fluff. 

Sure enough a few minutes later Jane is back sans bathrobe and is trying to crawl into bed on the other side of Callie. “Hey, hey! Cals was in the middle all night, she’s not even up to appreciate it.” 

Jane narrows her eyes at you, trying to gauge how serious you are. “You know how cold she gets in the winter,” she says, but heads around the other side anyway. Once she settles in behind you, you pull her arm around your waist and curl around Callie. 

The double spoon is not often executed, but dear lord it is _glorious_. Nothing tops being in the middle, being both the big and little spoon, sandwiched between two of the biggest babes in the universe.

==

You wake up overheated and about to die, sweaty and nearly gasping for fresh air. You break free from the nest of babes and comforters and flop onto the bedspread. Being the middle comes with its drawbacks, namely being cooked alive. The relief of the cold air on your sleepwarm skin is almost as good as being snuggled.

“Our sleeping beauty finally awakens,” Jane says absently. Most of her attention isn’t on you, but on her phone where she’s concentrating on some sort of game. 

Callie, not as subtle as she thinks, moves into the warm spot you left behind and cozies up to Jane. “We thought we were going to have to kiss you to get you up!” 

“You should follow through on that next time, Callie. I reward initiative. Fucking hell,” you stretch out as much as you can on the bed without falling off or kicking someone, “I hope y’all ready for the best snow day ever.” 

“I don’t know, you’ve slept half of it away. There’s not much day left.” 

“Janey, don’t hate me ‘cuz you ain’t me. Now I’m thinking some classic snowball fights, maybe some roasting some shit over the fire—don’t give me sad looks. Why are you giving me sad looks?” 

“Fireplace still hasn’t been cleaned out,” Jane says.

“And it’s still snowing. Sorry, Roxy. Maybe we can do something else. Breakfast in bed maybe?” Callie suggests.

More time in bed always goes down well with you. You heave yourself up to crawl towards Callie and smother her in affection. She giggles under you as you kiss her face all over. You break off when you feel the bed shift and throw yourself at the attempting escapee. “Jane! Come back, don’t leave us! Please, breakfast in bed is a brilliant idea.” 

Jane catches your hands before you can latch onto the hem of her tank top, wrestles you back into submission “No! We’ve stayed in bed all morning, Calliope has been watching me play Candy Crush for too damn long. I refuse, _I refuse_.” 

Callie’s still laughing, running claws careful and light over your sides like the traitor she is. “OK, OK, I give, I give! Jeez, stop the bullying.” 

“Look, we’ll have a picnic in the living room, how does that sound? This way we can watch something on the tv and not a laptop.” 

It’s a fair compromise. You could break out the picnic blanket, the candles, little bit of netflix. A nice stay at home date with your ladies. “I’m in. Cals' probably in.” 

“It sounds fun!” 

“Alright, well, I’ll get started on the food. No offense, but you two are horrible cooks and I’m hungry.” There’s none taken, the only thing you were ever good at were cocktails and you stopped making those a long time ago.” 

“How does tea sound?” Callie asks, “I can bring out one of the nicer sets, the one with the fancy little cups.” 

“That leaves me with the setup and ambiance.” 

Jane eyes you from the doorway and gives Callie a _look_ before leaving. You turn and try to give Callie the same look, but it’s mostly you just waggling your eyebrows. “What was that all about? C’mon, spill your secrets to me.” 

She fidgets, kneading the comforter with her claws. “Just… there’s no fire extinguisher in this house so… so we have to be careful with the candles, OK?” 

“That was once! Once! And no one ever talks about the time Jane left the stove and passed out on the couch, it’s not fair—” 

“I’ll make sure Jane turns off the oven and you be careful with fire. It’s horrible out, it’s going to take a long time for fire trucks to get here.”

You haul yourself off the bed, half stumbling when your foot gets tangled in sheets. “Yeah, yeah. Go help in the kitchen or something, go pick your tea out.” She dresses out of the closet while you pull on clothes from off the floor. They’re still clean—you generally only wear jammies to hang out in, you can’t stand wearing pants or even shorts in bed. 

Your phone, when you pull it off the charger, is flooded with texts and pictures of others enjoying the miracle that is snow or otherwise boasting of warm weather. You see Rose and Kanaya dressing snowmen, Jade and Jake on some sunny beach and Dave sends you not one, not two, but nine different snaps of dicks drawn in the snow. 

Nothing from Dirk so you shoot him a message making sure he’s not resistance training in some snow drift or something, then get to work on making the living room look like a dream. This mostly involves dragging the bulky table out of the way and digging in various closets in search of your picnic blanket. 

You flex for Jane when she peeks in the living room to check what the noise is and she mimes fanning herself. Once the blanket is all spread out, you spend a good five minutes arranging cushions and pillows for prime lounging. You make a lap around the house picking up various candles, most of them are sweet smelling, cinnamon and vanilla, but your favorite is one that looks just like a bowl of fruit loops Dave got you last year for Christmas, and god, you love that kid. It smells exactly like the real thing, it’s uncanny. Heeding Callie’s warning, you don’t light candles and then wander off, instead just setting them up and drift towards the kitchen to see who else needs help. 

Jane is making finger sandwich spread, and has Callie preoccupied with cutting the crust off. You’re delegated to arranging the tiny triangles on the three tiered stand Jane has picked for the occasion and you kind of love that you have a girlfriend who has things like a three tiered serving stand. 

“Thank you, this should do it. I’ll carry it into the living room, Roxy, you grab that fruit plate from the fridge and Callie, dear, do you want to start pouring the tea?” You also kind of love living in a house that just has fruit platters just on hand, a big step up from the only available food being wine and random pumpkins. 

You unwrap the plate and follow Jane into the living room, adding your food to the congregation of activity in the middle. Jane is fumbling with the controller to the XBox for Netflix Callie is kneeling and is very carefully pouring the tea into delicate tea cups that you know will look like a child’s toy in your hand but in Callie’s, it looks elegant. She already knows everyone’s preference: Jane lots of milk, hers nothing but sugar, and you a happy medium. 

“Now isn’t this a sight,” Jane claps her hands and looks starry eyed at the picnic spread. “This is the way you spend a snow day. Warm, good food, better company. What more could a girl want?” 

“Hells yeah, Janey! Preach it!” 

“You did do a wonderful job, Jane. This kind of makes you wish for more snow days, doesn’t it?” She pops an entire sugar cube in her mouth and munches on it. 

“I did outdo myself for the time frame, didn’t I? Well, everyone let’s dig in!” 

For the next hour or so, everyone spreads out over the cushions and gorges themselves on sandwiches and tea. Jane feeds you grapes like you’re in some Roman villa and Callie keeps everyone topped off. You enjoy just lounging among the choicest of babes, content in the knowledge that given the chance Sappho would give you the proudest of high fives. 

You end up on your back, nursing a food baby so big you can hardly move, idly watching Callie and Jane break out the nail polish. Jane asks for peppermint pattern nails, since it’s nearly Christmas after all, and Callie gets a shiny grey. When Jane finishes she kisses the back of Callie’s hand and you want to melt into the floor. You love your girls, you really really do. You give your hands over for the same treatment and get hot pink, as always, with a black kitty face on your index fingers. Callie is quite good at nail art, a hidden talent. 

After that, everything gets soft and quiet. Callie takes out her laptop, and Jane looked profesh on her tablet even though you know she’s probably just playing those hidden object games she likes so much. You doze a bit because it’s snowing outside and the fairy lights on the mantle are glowing and there are reruns of The Office playing that no one’s really paying attention to and this is it, this is peak. 

“Well, would you look at that, looks like it stopped snowing. You know what that means...” Jane trails off. 

“Snow angels!” Callie’s so cute.

 

“Snowball fight?” You’re cute too, but a lot more competitive.

“Both good answers, but first we’re gonna dig out my car.”

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my meowrail, @jacktheprince on tumblr, literally would have not happened without u thanks b <>


End file.
